


Cover Art: Improbable Reality

by Trishkafibble



Series: The BBC Sherlock Kaleidoscope Covers [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Graphic Art, but not that kind of graphic, no actual drawing involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 14:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5167640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trishkafibble/pseuds/Trishkafibble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yup, another gold foil/kaleidoscope image cover series, this time with funky swirls and ripples! =D For the fic series The Elephant In The Room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover Art: Improbable Reality

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flawedamythyst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawedamythyst/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Improbable Reality](https://archiveofourown.org/works/160166) by [flawedamythyst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawedamythyst/pseuds/flawedamythyst). 



  
  



End file.
